


Alistair Appreciation Week Works

by Angels767



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels767/pseuds/Angels767
Summary: This is every day I wrote for Alistair Appreciation Week 2017. I wanted to put it all together when I was finished. :DThis is minus Day 6 because that is now a Multi-Chapter story titled, "The Life and Times of Prince Alistair Theirin", which you can find on my list of works. I'll put a link to it in here.





	1. Day One: Where We Stand Vigilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair with his fellow Wardens. Set before, slightly during, and right after the events at Ostagar. Character deaths mentioned.

Alistair looked up at the ruins around him in slight awe. So this was Ostagar? He could feel the darkspawn in the corner of his mind and he wondered once more if he would ever get used to the feeling.

Duncan wasn't due back from retrieving the newest recruit until at least two more weeks. He had heard that the person Duncan was hoping to recruit was an elf from the Alienage in Denerim. Some of the other wardens had started a bet on what the new recruit would be.

A warrior? A rogue? Definitely not a mage, not one outside of the circle.

Jokes had been made that the recruit would be a woman, to finally add some 'femininity' to the male only wardens. Alistair joked a long, saying 'if she's pretty then we'd have men lining up to join the Wardens of Ferelden.'

A few scoffed, but the ones Alistair found himself closer to, started teasing him.

“Watch out, Alistair's going to make the poor thing swoon so hard that he'll have to carry her to battle!” Bastian stated, making Alistair shake his head.

Tiberius let out a laugh. “Oh no, this woman will be making Alistair be the one to swoon! Bet she'll finally make him a man,” he said as he smirked into his goblet.

Alistair felt himself heat up to the tip of his ears. “I- I--”

The older man slapped his back, making Alistair wince slightly. “If I had known you were into elves I would have taken you to The Pearl in Denerim when we were there last!”

Alistair hastily drank from his own cup. _Me and my big mouth..._ he thought as he tried to calm down and come up with a comeback. “...Could you even _afford_ those women, Tiberius? The way you gamble, you never have even a copper to your name.”

“Oh-hoho! Junior's got you there, Tib,” Bastian said with a laugh.

Tiberius lifted his nose in mock offense. “I won back my money with my last hand--”

“Yeah, only because you cheated that time.”

Tiberius winced. “Keep it down, will ya?”

Alistair let out his own laugh. “What? Afraid Caius will overhear?” he teased as he felt relieved that the attention was no longer on him.

A raven arrived a few days later with a letter from Duncan. When the word spread that the elf recruit was a woman, money exchanged hands.

“Looks like you got your wish, Junior,” Bastian said to Alistair.

“I- I didn't--”

“Just don't get too close to her in the beginning, all right?” Tiberius said, turning serious. “We don't know how she will take to the Joining...”

“I...” Alistair let out a sigh before nodding. “Right, got it... did the letter say her name?”

“At-rena Tabree, or something,” Tiberius said as he tried to recall. “It's an elven name, and I always say those wrong.”

Alistair frowned a little as he thought about it. “...I'll just ask her when I meet her, I suppose.”

“Right, you don't want to get it wrong, elves take great offense to that,” Bastian added.

“When have you been around an elf that wasn't a servant?”

Bastian placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder. “There are still things about my life before the Wardens that even _you_ don't know about, Tib.”

 

Alistair stepped out of the tent, his face still red from the brief moment he had with Atrina. _Maker, if we had just moved an inch closer..._ Quickly he shook his head, trying to drive the thoughts back. _She's just really pretty and amazing in battle... that's no reason to be thinking of kissing her all of a sudden._

He didn't linger in front of the tent and headed straight for the soldiers' camp, eager to tell his comrades that the newest recruit survived the Joining. A chuckle left him as he thought about how many of the men would be excited that Atrina made it.

Though, a few of them might get a little _too_ excited. _Bastian would flirt the first chance he got and Tiberius would be trying to get her into playing Wicked Grace with him... After the battle I'll warn her about them._

“Yo, Junior, welcome back,” Bastian greeted as he slung an arm over Alistair's shoulder. “Any news? Duncan hasn't sent word.”

Alistair winced slightly at the added weigh. “Well... one survived.”

Bastian's face fell a little. “Maker, watch over their souls...”

Alistair nodded in agreement. “Yes... though, only reason one of them died was because he was refusing to even take the Joining...” His expression turned hard when he thought of Ser Jory. Atrina had been right, he only wanted glory after all... He liked to think he sort of understood the fear of not seeing a wife or child again, but from what he heard, the man had practically begged to join the Wardens.

A scoff left Bastian. “Of all the... Which one? Was it the pickpocket?”

Alistair shook his head. “No, the knight.”

“Shit... should've known...”

Tiberius soon joined them. “So the pickpocket lived then?”

“Actually, he willingly took the Joining, but died quickly.”

Tiberius looked surprised. “Wait... you mean elf girl?”

“Atrina lives, yes,” Alistair answered quickly to say her name.

Bastian's face broke into a grin. “Well then... looks like we have a new sister in the fold. Where is she?” he asked as he looked around while finally taking his arm off of Alistair.

“Duncan called her to a meeting with the king and the teryn, I have no idea why though,” he replied. “But, Maker, you should have seen her out there,” he said, thinking back to when they had been in the Wilds. “She took charge like you wouldn't believe. Put those sods in their place when they gave her issues.”

Tiberius and Bastian exchanged looks before both giving knowing smirks. “Oh really?” Bastian asked. “You sound real impressed with her.”

“Well, yes, I-- why are you looking at me like that?”

Tiberius clapped his hand hard against the younger warden's back. “Seems Junior is smitten!”

Alistair looked dumbstruck. “What? Nono- _noo_! She's just-- I mean, s-she's going to be a great addition to the Wardens, is all I'm saying!” he said with an uneasy chuckle in his voice.

They didn't look convinced. “At least tell us she's pretty,” Bastian persisted.

Alistair blushed and averted his eyes from them. “Um, well...”

Tiberius let out a laugh. “You really _are_ into elven women!”

Bastian rubbed his chin. “I am more curious to meet her...”

“Oh, no, Bastian, she's Alistair's--”

“She doesn't _belong_ to anyone,” Alistair stated loudly, causing the teasing talks to stop. “Atrina deserves respect, not to be talked about as--”

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Junior,” Bastian said, holding his hands up in surrender. “We respect her, she's our sister in arms. Surviving the Joining automatically grants her our respect.”

“Then stop talking about her as if she's some... some _thing_ at the market.”

Tiberius looked at him curiously before smiling. “I look forward to meeting her after the battle then,” he said as he clapped his hand down on Alistair's shoulder. “Tell us more about her.”

“Yes, but more of her skills and personality.” Bastian grinned. “Is she a warrior or a rogue?”

Alistair relaxed before he started to talk about Atrina more. Explained how she fought, how she put Jory in his place when he talked ill of having to fight darkspawn. He even told them about how she went out of her way to make sure the man locked up had gotten a last meal.

“Hmm.. compassionate and strong willed,” Bastian rubbed his chin in thought. “It's almost surprising to hear of such a woman having to join the Wardens.”

“She executed the Arl of Denerim's son... that might bring trouble when we get back to Denerim, however.”

“It was either that or abandon the women...” Alistair reminded.

Tiberius nodded. “A lot of us have done worse for less...” he mumbled before looking back at Alistair. “Do you think she'd be up for a round of Wicked Grace?” he asked with a grin.

“Oh, I'm sure she will be-- and she will steal every copper from you,” he said with a laugh.

“At least I won't fall for her fluttering lashes like I'm sure _you_ will, Bastian” he said bitterly as Bastian laughed.

“'Tis true! I have a weakness for beautiful women, after all.”

“Um, pardon me, sers.” The three turned to see an elf messenger standing before them. “Are any of you the Grey Warden, Alistair?”

Alistair blinked. “Um, yes, that would be me.”

The elf bowed. “Warden-Commander Duncan asked to see you back at the Grey Warden tent in the royal encampment.”

The three wardens looked at one another before Bastian held his hand out to Alistair. “We'll see you on the battlefield, Junior.”

Alistair smiled before grasping the older man's arm. “Count on it.”

“May the Maker watch over us all tonight,” Tiberius said as he and Alistair grasped arms next.

Alistair left the encampment with the thought he would be rejoining them for the battle.

 

Alistair stared up at the ceiling of the hut. In his mind he kept playing the events of Ostagar over and over again. Of Morrigan and her mother explaining what happened at Ostagar, and how it all went south. Of how Loghain retreated after the beacon had been lit, leaving Cailan, Duncan, and the rest of the soldiers and Grey Wardens at the mercy of the darkspawn.

Sitting up, he felt his blood boil, before he winced slightly from his fast movements. Morrigan's mother had healed most of his wounds, but she had informed him that the rest needed to heal naturally. It would only take a day or two, she said.

It had just been merely a day but, to Alistair, it felt like he had been sitting in that hut for months. Looking to the bed, he stood from his pallet on the floor next to the frame. He had been the one with the least amount of injuries and, the moment he saw that Atrina was there, he settled himself on the floor next to the bed where she slept.

Even though he had been reassured that she would awaken, Alistair felt petrified by the thought of her never opening her eyes again. Other than himself she was the only warden that survived the attack. If she died, then...

He shook the thoughts from his mind before looking down at Atrina. The blanket was tucked up to her chin, keeping her warm.

He knew what laid under the blanket though. Bandages covered a good portion of her torso from where the darkspawn arrows had hit her. The images of seeing her fall when the darkspawn ambushed them in the tower rushed to the forefront of his mind.

Alistair fought off all that tried to touch her, earning a few wounds himself. The soldier and the Circle mage that had been with them were killed off quickly. Once the darkspawn in the top of the tower had been dealt with, Alistair had collapsed beside Atrina...

Her face being the last he had seen before he let the darkness take him.

A small whimper suddenly reached his ears, bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he saw Atrina's face twist in up in fear as she slept. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alistair smoothed out her hair, unsure of what else to do. He never comforted anyone while they had a bad dream. He could only remember the advice that Duncan, Tiberius, and Bastian had given him after he had his first nightmares.

Alistair closed his eyes as his face twisted at the pain that racked through his heart when he thought of his comrades, his friends...

The only ones who ever looked at him as an equal and not the bastard son of a king.

Now, they were dead...

He wanted to cry, he wanted to grab his sword and slash through Loghain Mac Tir with all he had...

But most of all, he wanted Atrina to live.

The Blight was still happening, he had to remember that, but he couldn't do it alone.

“Please...” he whispered as he looked down at Atrina, to see her looking peaceful once more. “Don't leave me...” He leaned forward and placed his forehead next to the pillow where she rested. Tears stung his eyes as he prayed to the Andraste, to the Maker... to whomever would listen.

_Don't let her die... please..._

Alistair turned his eyes to Atrina before feeling exhaustion hit once more.

 

 


	2. Day Two: With a Crown and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the Fifth Blight has ended and a celebration of the anniversary is underway. King Alistair Theirin is expecting the usual pompous nobles and aristocrats to attend the soirée, even though he would rather be with the actual people of Denerim during the celebration.  
> When he hears that an old 'friend’ will actually be attending the festivities this year, Alistair is torn on what to think or how to feel. It had been four years and six months since he had last seen the woman that still invaded his thoughts and heart. Surely they were past the old feelings by now. It had been five years since they romantically parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to my fanfic, Dragon Age Origins: Restart, but has my Warden Tabris in it. Slightly Nsfw.

The castle bustled with excitement. The Fifth anniversary of the end to the Fifth Blight was fast approaching. Alistair made a few funny puns about it, hoping to ease some of the tension, but Eamon didn't really find it amusing.

He never found his jokes amusing.

Though Eamon was more annoyed with Alistair than usual. Why? Because the king had yet to marry one of the many, _many_ noble young women that the former arl had presented to him.

And he wasn't going to marry any of them, if Alistair could help it.

Yes, he knew he needed an heir. Yes, he knew the longer he waited in actually trying, the more it would be unlikely he would be able to even produce one...

But he couldn't...

The only woman he wanted children with was no longer in his life.

And it was all his fault...

If he hadn't been irrational and hadn't let his anger get in the way...

But that was in the past. More present things were on his mind right at that moment.

Eamon walked beside Alistair as he looked over the decorations that were being hung in the throne room, the very place that was the setting of his life going down a road he did not want. Alistair watched with interest as the servants brightened the dreary room, while Eamon listed off the names of all who were invited to the celebration.

When the doors to the throne room opened Alistair looked up and grinned at who walked in. “Teagan!” he said, causing Eamon to sigh.

Teagan grinned back as he made his way to Alistair and his brother. When he got to them he gave a bow. “Your Majesty, looking well.”

“Come now, Teagan,” Alistair said, shaking his head as he motioned him to straightened. They clasped arms in greeting. “You know you never need to address me as that.”

“Ah, but if I don't, my dear brother will have my head,” Teagan stated as he gave his brother a wink. “And how are you, Eamon?”

Eamon smiled before him and his brother embraced in greeting. “I am well, Teagan, but we did not expect you until tomorrow.”

The Arl of Redcliffe shrugged. “I had left a little earlier, hoping to avoid having to deal with all those who were coming as well. How is Isolde and your youngest?”

“As well as can be expected. So far we haven't seen any hints of magic, but it's still too soon to tell. They will be here for the celebration, however.”

Alistair shook his head slightly, wanting to move the conversation to something else. “Anyone else on the list worth noting?” he asked as he moved over to help a servant that was having trouble reaching the rope that dangled down. “Here you go,” he said as he handed it to her. The servant bowed and gave her thanks before she pulled on the rope, raising the colorful tapestry high.

Eamon looked slightly irritated at his actions, but Alistair ignored him as he smiled at the sight of the colors being added to the dismayed looking room. Letting out a sigh Eamon looked back down at the list. “I believe I covered most everyone before Teagan arrived...”

Alistair looked at him curiously. “I'm sensing a 'but' coming.”

“Is something wrong?” Teagan asked as he looked at Eamon as well.

Eamon seemed unsure how to answer, which was unusual for him. “Well, no, nothing is wrong,” he said before looking to Alistair. He straightened himself. “The Hero of Ferelden will be attending as well.”

Alistair froze on the spot as his eyes widened. _She_ was coming? She _never_ came! No matter how many letters he had sent... Then he finally stopped sending them after she didn't come on the third anniversary. Each had been a small gathering before now.

“Atrina?” Teagan asked, looking ecstatic by the news and suddenly Alistair remembered that the Arl, once upon a time, had feelings for the female warden. “Truly? Why this is wonderful, isn't it, Alistair?”

Alistair shook himself a little before managing a smile. “Of course... It will be, uh... _great_ to see her again...”

Eamon studied him while Alistair avoided his gaze. “Yes, it will certainly make the celebration... much more important to the people.”

Alistair numbly nodded his head. “Yes, they had been wanting to see her again...”

His thoughts swam around with images of when he last saw Atrina. It had been at Vigil's Keep, when she had secured the fortress from darkspawn that had slipped inside.

He could feel his heart sink as he once again realized how long it had been since he had last seen her. _Four years and six months, but who's counting?_ he thought miserably before hearing Eamon clear his throat.

Alistair mentally shook himself before walking back over to Eamon and Teagan. He gave them a smile as he pushed back the unwanted thoughts and feelings that were trying to build up inside. “Well, let's make sure the palace is ready for everyone that night then, shall we?”

As he and Eamon continued to go over the last minute details, Alistair mentally scolded himself for suddenly falling back into the man he used to be. _It has been almost_ five _years. It was a beautiful time, but you have changed--_ she _has changed. There is no reason for things to be difficult when you see her..._

He felt firm in his convictions and felt ready to face the woman who had saved all of Ferelden. It wouldn't be strained, he would make sure of that.

But still... there was a piece of him that continued to cling to the excitement of seeing her... and the hope that something might still be there between them...

 

 

The night of the celebration quickly went underway almost the very moment the castle doors were opened. Alistair had insisted that even the people of Denerim, along with the Alienage, attend, but he had been forced to compromise. The first night was for the nobles, the second night would be for everyone. He didn't like it, but he knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere.

 _You'd think being the king meant_ I _would be the one making the decisions..._ he thought, feeling slightly bitter. He at least was able to remind them that Shianni Tabris was among the rank of nobles, what with being the ambassador for the elves.

The evening was progressing smoother than he hoped, but also one that he wasn't particularly fond of. Many young noble women had been herded to him and he had only one person to thank for that. He was polite to the women, but he didn't like having to deal with them.

If he were to marry he actually wanted there to be something more than just political gain and an heir produced. Was it too much to ask and hope for love to be in the union?

Maybe he was being silly. He was king now, why would he have a choice on love anymore? But, by the Maker, he was stubborn.

When Alistair wasn't trying to fend off the women, he was keeping an eye out for a familiar face. Chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. But it was hard to see the petite elven womanly figure he had once held, amongst all of the tall humans around him.

The night went on and he almost lost hope on seeing her. He had greeted just about everyone in the room, as a good host would do, but he still didn't see--

“Your Majesty?”

Alistair turned at Teagan's voice. “Teagan, you--” His words were lost in his throat the moment he saw the woman on Teagan's arm.

The elven woman before him curtsied before raising her head. Chocolate brown eyes connected with his copper and Alistair felt his heart jump to his throat. He took in all of her, but all he could really say about her dress was that it seemed to be a sort of dress uniform for the Grey Wardens, with a long skirt suited for dancing. Mainly he focused on her face.

Pink lips formed a smile on her face as her dark brown hair was in loose ringlets around her face. He noticed her hair stopped at her shoulders, which he almost felt disappointed that her hair was no longer the length it once was. She had an unfamiliar scar on her cheek, but it didn't diminish her beauty

She hardly looked older, in fact, she looked more beautiful than he remembered her being. Was that even possible, he wondered. Had he forgotten so much, or had she actually grown more beautiful over the past five years?

It felt as if an eternity passed as he studied her, but truly it was only a brief second. Teagan brought Alistair back with his next words...

“You remember Lady Atrina, of course?”

“Yes,” he answered softly as his eyes never left her face. “Of course,” he added slightly louder as he bowed his head to her.

She looked at him warmly, a little sad, but bright. “It's good to see you,” she said her voice sounding like a sweet bell to his ears. “...Your Majesty.”

He tried not to grimace when she added that title. Instead he smiled as he took her hand and kissed her bare knuckles. “You as well... my lady.” He almost said her name, but stopped himself.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink as a smile appeared on her lips and Alistair felt himself grow warm at the sight. Could he really still make her blush? Did she really...

“Atrina!”

The moment between them was broken when a familiar redheaded elf came up to them. Without waiting for words to be exchanged, the woman hugged Atrina, who laughed a little.

“Shianni! I was hoping to see you here,” she said happily as she and her cousin broke the hug.

“I heard from Uncle that you had plans to be here, but I was worried that you would be delayed again.”

Atrina shrugged a little. “I had planned to stop by and see father before coming here, but I was running a little behind,” she admitted.

Shianni smiled at her before noticing who exactly her cousin was standing with. “Oh, King Alistair and Arl Teagan,” she curtsied a little. “Sorry--”

Alistair quickly shook his head with a smile. “No, don't be. Family is far more important. How are you enjoying it, Ambassador Tabris? Not too boring, I hope.”

Shiannia lightly snorted. “It could be worse, still too many stuck up shem--”

“Cousin,” Atrina said in a light warning tone with a hint of amusement. “Have you been in the wine already?”

Shianni let out a laugh. “It's quite possible,” she said with a hum in her tone.

A light laugh left Atrina. “You always go straight for the alcohol.”

Shianni sniffed a little, trying to look insulted, but a smile was trying to break through. “I do not... but it is a celebration, is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” Teagan said before bowing and extending his hand to Atrina. “If I may, Lady Atrina, ask you for this dance?”

Alistair stared at the offered hand before glancing at Atrina. Her eyes met his and it seemed like she wanted him to intervene, but he remained silent before averting his gaze from hers. He didn't have the right anymore to step in, even if he was king and even though he wanted nothing more than to dance with her himself.

“...Of course, Lord Teagan,” came her slightly hesitant reply. Alistair's eyes snapped back to her as she placed her hand in Teagan's.

As the couple started to walk away towards the dance floor, Alistair found the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them, “save me a dance?”

Atrina paused and looked back at him. Her surprise look formed into a bright smile as she nodded her head. “I will.”

He smiled in return before he watched as she left with Teagan. A soft melancholy sigh escaped without his notice. Though it did not escape the redhead next to him.

“Are you _still_ not trying to go after her?” Shianni looked at him with annoyance.

Alistair had trouble hiding the wince. “Shianni...” As they were alone now he no longer stood on formality with her. After having met Atrina's family before he ever became king, he found himself not being able to see her as anything but family... And Shianni acted the same. Over the years they had become close, almost sibling like-- if Alistair even knew what that was like.

“Don't 'Shianni' me. You're as bad as _her_ ,” she stated as she snatched a wine glass from a passing server.

The server offered a drink to Alistair. While in the past he would have declined, not having a real taste for the wine, on that night he accepted. It was only ever on anniversaries that involved the thought of Atrina did he have wine, seeing as it was her favorite drink. Silently he wondered as he looked down at the dark red liquid if Atrina still indulged herself. “It's not as simple as you would like to think it is,” he told her before sipping the wine. The taste still made him cringe slightly, not having had enough in the past for his taste buds to really like it just yet. “It's been five years... we're different people.”

Shianni snorted lightly. “Please, you two are just the same... Sure, maybe a little older, but that doesn't stop the doe eyed looks you send one another.”

Alistair felt his cheeks burn slightly. “We don't--”

“She still loves you, you know.”

At those words Alistair closed his eyes in a grimace. “Don't... _do not_ tell me that.”

A few days ago he could swear to himself that his feelings had died down. It had just been a first love, the feelings wouldn't-- _couldn't_ last.

But, in the back of his mind, he compared every noblewoman, every lady that flashed him a flirtatious smile to the woman he found himself dreaming about at times. It was scarce, but enough to make him take to the training yard before the dawn, and beat wooden dummies until his hands almost bled... Until she wasn't in the forefront of his mind for a time.

Shianni looked at him with sympathy. She hardly ever brought up Atrina, knowing from first hand that Alistair could become distant or upset, but it was hard to ignore the elephant in the room. Atrina was almost the same way on the rare times she got to see her cousin.

Better judgment went out the window for Shianni. “She's asked about you...”

Alistair's grip tightened on his glass, but he was silent for a moment. “...She said she was running late.” He turned to Shianni with a look of confusion. “How could she have asked about me?”

In that moment Shianni realized she had made a mistake. How could she have forgotten that Atrina had avoided the castle for the longest time? “Um, well...”

His eyes narrowed a little in understanding. “She's been back in Denerim in the last few years...”

Mutely Shianni nodded. “But it's always been brief and on her way somewhere...”

Going over the new information he didn't know what to think or how to feel about it. When a server came by to refill their glasses, Alistair handed them his still full cup before walking away from Shianni.

If she called out to him, he didn't hear it, his mind still reeling. He hardly paid much attention to where his feet took him, until he found himself on the dance floor, heading straight for Teagan and Atrina.

The song had just come to an end as the dancing couples bowed to one another. Atrina stiffened as Alistair walked up behind her. “May I cut in?”

Teagan looked at Alistair for a moment before glancing to Atrina. If he noticed how tense Alistair was, he didn't vocalize. The older man gave him a smile and a bow. “Of course, Your Majesty.” Then he stepped aside and Alistair took his place.

Atrina's eyes connected with his and any words he had hoped to say discretely on the dance floor had left him. A smile lit up her face and he grew one to match as the music started. He offered his hand and she immediately took it. Before he registered it, they were dancing on the floor.

No words were exchanged between them, but their eyes showed equal longing. Each time their hands touched, they lingered a little longer than necessary. If any of the nobles paid attention they would have seen that the space between them slowly became smaller and smaller as the dance went on. When the music stopped they stood an inch apart. Both took a step back from one another and bowed.

Atrina lightly clapped along with everyone else until Alistair took her hand. He didn't say a word and he didn't have to. Silently she followed him out onto a balcony and watched as he released her hand.

Alistair stepped around her and released the curtains from their binds, blocking the balcony from all eyes of the party. Turning to Atrina his breath caught lightly in his throat. The silver of her dress held a soft glow in the moonlight. She didn't face him as she leaned her elbows onto the railing, looking over what she could see of Denerim.

Moving to her side, he mimicked her position, but he gazed at her. “...You look beautiful.”

A faint blush hit her cheeks as she smiled. “Thank you.”

He studied her for a moment. “You cut your hair...”

She finally glanced at him. “And you've grown yours out,” she commented.

Alistair ran a hand through his hair, feeling the longer locks than what he had when they had once traveled together. “They say I look more serious with it long. What, you don't like it?”

Atrina made a face but dropped it quickly as she looked away from him. “It's... nice.”

“But?”

She turned back to him and studied him. “You don't look like you to me... I don't know...” she said as she stood up straight. “I don't know why I thought you'd keep it short, silly of me...”

He stood up straight with her and turned to her. “I sort of expected your hair to remain long...” he said lightly as he raised a hand to finger the end of her hair. He stopped himself and dropped his hand back to his side.

A slightly awkward silence filled them and it took a lot to keep himself from fidgeting or rambling off. Though he couldn't stand it much longer as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I've heard--”

“How're you--”

They stared at each other in shock when they realized they spoke at the same time. Sharing a look they both let out quiet laughs, the awkward silence now gone.

Smiling at her he gestured to her. “You first.”

Holding a hand to her mouth as she calmed her giggles she looked up at him with a big smile. “I was just going to ask how you are.”

His smile fell a little as he thought back to his talk with Shianni. “I assumed you knew... considering you've been in Denerim in recent years...” he said as he kept his voice level. He watched her tense and tug on a lock of her short hair. He had to keep from smiling at seeing the familiar habit.

“O-oh, um...” She shifted nervously before sighing. “I meant to come see you...”

“But you didn't.”

At her wince he felt guilty for putting her on the spot like that. His own feelings however resurfaced and he felt bitter and hurt that she didn't come see him. “...Why are you here, Atrina?” He took a step towards her and she didn't raise her head. “I've sent letters, inviting you to each anniversary... I know, you're busy, but you never sent a letter in response--”

“What do you want me to say?” she asked, cutting him off, still refusing to look up at him.

With a gentle hand he took her chin and raised her head to look at him. He could see hints of tears in his eyes and it broke his heart. “Why didn't you write me?”

Her face twisted as she glanced her eyes away from his. “...I received them too late to respond...” she mumbled softly.

Instead of dropping his hand to his side, Alistair cupped her cheek, causing her eyes to return to his. “Any response, late or not, would have been welcomed.”

She bit her lip and placed a tentative hand over his. He held his breath for a moment, afraid she was going to remove his hand, but she just held it in place.

“I'm sorry...” she said softly. “I was afraid,” she admitted, closing her eyes as she leaned into his touch. “I thought it would be easier...” she trailed off as she turned her face into his hand. His palm tingled at the feeling of her lips leaving a kiss on his skin.

Without a word he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up in surprise, a question about to leave her lips, but he silenced her with his own. His lips met hers and she immediately responded, kissing him with as much vigor as he kissed her.

Her body leaned more into his to where he had to tighten his hold on her to keep her steady. The kiss became gentler after a moment before he pulled back from her. Putting his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes as they both tried to catch their breaths. “Maker, Atrina... I've missed you...”

A breathy giggle left her. “Really? I haven't noticed,” she teased before squeaking when he kissed her again suddenly. Another giggle left her as he pulled away before she let out a contented sigh. “I've missed you too, Alistair.”

His heart seemed to swell at the thought as his grip tightened on her. “Atrina...”

She leaned further into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It's not fair that even almost five years later you still make me weak...” She buried her face into his shoulder.

Wrapping his other arm around her he breathed in her scent. How could she smell different but still the same?

Feeling himself tense, his breath hitched when he felt her lips on his neck. A deep rumble left his throat. “ _Atrina._..”

She pulled back suddenly as if realizing where she was and who they were now. “I- I'm sorry--” Before she could get far he crashed his lips onto hers. She melted into the kiss as her hands moved to his chest.

Pulling just a breath apart he looked at her saw and a look of longing, love, and lust in her eyes. He was sure his eyes mirrored hers. Without a word he pulled away from her and took her hands in his. “Meet me outside the throne room...”

Mutely she nodded before kissing his fingers and he had to keep himself from dragging her back into another kiss. They needed to be truly alone together. To talk or more, it didn't matter...

The party that was going on just beyond the closed drapes had too many ears and eyes. Considering what just happened Alistair regarded himself as lucky that someone didn't stumble out onto the balcony and seen them.

It was easy for Atrina to disappear from the party, it was harder for Alistair. Eventually, however, he was able to slip away, by wishing everyone to enjoy themselves, for he had to be up early tomorrow for the next day of celebration.

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. He did technically have to be up early for the next arrangements to be made when the celebration would take over all of Denerim. It was a national holiday tomorrow for everyone and he had to be sure that the people saw him.

Slipping out of the crowded room Alistair let out a huge sigh as he leaned back against the door. Fingers entwined with his, causing him to look to the side. At seeing Atrina's loving smile he instantly relaxed. He raised her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips.

Her other hand went to his cheek and he leaned into it. “This feels like a dream...” he mumbled before she kissed his right cheek.

“It does...” she whispered in his ear before he stood straight and led her down the hall.

He almost took her to his room but she stopped him. “If they see me at all near your room then rumors will fly,” she said, shaking her head.

He scoffed lightly. “Well the rumors wouldn't be _wrong_ ,” he told her. She was right, however, and he knew it. It wouldn't do for the Warden-Commander of the Greys/Hero of Ferelden to be seen leaving the king's bedchambers.

She gave him an amused look before pulling him towards another room. “I think it's safer in here,” she said as she opened the door.

Silently he wondered how she knew that the room was there, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind the moment the door was closed and locked. Spinning them around he pinned her to the door as his lips captured hers once more.

A soft moan left her as she returned the kiss. Already their hands were moving over one another's clothes, desperate to feel skin on skin.

A slight growl left Alistair when he realized she was in more layers than he had previously figured. A giggle left her as he had to be careful and not rip the clothes from her. His tunic was already off and she was working on his pants as he continued to work on her.

Grabbing her hands, he pulled back from her, receiving a grin. Quickly she started helping him with her own bindings. With the skirt of the dress removed he was surprised to find she was wearing pants underneath.

“In case of an emergency,” she said quickly before pulling him back into a kiss.

The moment she was down to her small clothes Alistair had her pinned against the door once more. Another moan left her when his hand slipped up underneath her breast strap. His name left her lips in a breathy sigh as he started kissing down her neck.

Without warning he pulled back only to scoop her up into his arms. A slight shriek left her before she started giggling as he carried her over to the bed. Setting her down as he kicked off his boots, he dipped down onto the bed with her. She scooted back to the headboard as he advanced on her.

His eyes roamed her body, taking in the old scars he knew and the ones he had never seen before. Lowering down he started kissing each scar lightly. She shivered under him as she ran her hands on his shoulders and up to his hair.

With a tug she pulled him back up to her lips. A hum left her. “Longer hair does have its uses.”

He chuckled against her lips before pressing his lips further into hers. Tugging on her bottom lip lightly he caused a giggle to leave her before slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

Small clothes were gone and their bodies pressed together. Loud moans left them both as they became one. It had been so long for him that he was almost afraid that he would come before she could.

They both worked in keeping it going for as long as possible, pulling out to tease more, switching positions to bring one another to the breaking point. Finally they couldn't take it more and granted each other sweet release.

He didn't bother pulling out and she didn't ask him to. Her arms remained tightly around him as they breathed in almost complete unison. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, almost afraid she would disappear.

Kissing the crown of her hair Atrina relaxed in his arms and snuggled her face close to his neck. She kissed his neck lightly and he jumped a little as a small giggle left him.

A grin appeared on her face. “Nice to know you still do that after sex,” she teased as he felt himself turn pink in embarrassment.

“Oh, ha-ha.” He released her and slipped out of her quickly, causing her to yelp. He returned the smug grin as she lightly slapped his chest.

“Shut up,” she grumbled as he laid back on the bed beside her.

“Hm? I didn't say anything,” he replied innocently as she snuggled against his chest. He chuckled at her light huff as he draped a loose arm on her waist. His thumb lightly stroked the curve of her hip and he smiled when she shivered slightly.

A thought suddenly came to his mind, one he probably should have thought of before they made love. “Have you... I mean, are you...”

“Hm?” She raised her head from his chest and looked at him curiously. At his hesitant look her eyes widened in realization. “No, I'm not-- and I haven't...” she answered before looking at him nervously. “...Have you?”

He shook his head. “No, and I'm not either...”

A look of relief came over her. She started drawing invisible designs on his chest as she looked away from him. “I'm... surprised you haven't, honestly...”

He tensed against her and a frown came over his face. “Eamon has tried, but...” he swallowed his next words.

_None of them are you..._

Her eyes jumped back to his and studied him for a moment. Bringing her hand up to his face, her fingers lightly traced his lips. “I... I tried to move on...” she admitted as she focused her attention on his lips.

Alistair's heart pounded in his chest. _She tried to move on? I never..._ He wanted to voice his thoughts but he felt mute as she fingered his lips.

“But I couldn't...” she finally said after what felt like the longest silence in his life. Her eyes returned to his and he could see the tears that were building up. “I couldn't let you go, even though I already ha--”

“Shh...” He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. “It doesn't matter now...”

“...Doesn't it?” she whispered as her eyes were large with the tears that threatened to fall.

His own eyes stung suddenly and he felt his world start to crash down. Nothing had changed; he was still the king and she was still not his...

One night of rekindled passion wasn't going to change that.

Before he could blink, her lips were back on his in a desperate kiss, warm water hitting his skin. His hand moved to the back of her head and his fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

His own tears mingled with hers as he held her. She pulled back only to start kissing his face all over. Closing one eyes, he tried to watch her, but she went so fast with leaving kisses that he couldn't help but laugh softly. “All right, all right--”

“I love you,” she whispered suddenly, causing him to freeze. “I still love you, I haven't stopped--”

His arm on her waist tightened as he started sitting up. Keeping her in his lap, he looked at her for a long moment, not saying anything.

Atrina fidgeted in his lap, but his grip only tightened on her. Biting her lip she gave him a timid look. “...I'm sorry.” Her eyes lowered as she started to hug herself. Alistair gave her enough wiggle room to do so, but his other arm went to her waist, refusing to let her leave. “I shouldn't-- We shouldn't've-- It was a mistake to come. I shouldn't have listened to Wanda or Shianni--”

“Atrina, you're rambling.”

“And you're not saying anything,” she snapped lightly, causing him to wince.

Tears started to appear in her eyes again and Alistair placed a hand on top of her head, smoothing down the tangled curls. Placing his forehead against hers he took a deep breath. “I still love you...” he breathed out, causing her to shiver a little. “And now that I have you right here with me... I don't want to let you go again.”

Alistair watched as she closed her eyes, tears slipping free. With a gentle touch he kissed her tears away. She lifted her head and lightly rubbed her nose against his. His lips met hers in a soft kiss.

“How long are you here for?” he asked.

“...Until either I'm needed for something or when I want to leave,” she admitted before letting out a yawn. Quickly she covered her mouth as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kissing the crown of her hair he held her close. “Good... we have some catching up to do...” he told her before guiding her back down onto the bed.

A sleepy giggle left her. “I think that can be arranged.”

He kissed her forehead as he curled his arms around her. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

Atrina snuggled further into him at his words. “Sweet dreams... lover.”

In that moment Alistair realized he was happier than he had been in a long time. Funny how one night could do that...

 

 

 


	3. Day Three: Thedosian Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair was left behind in the Fade...

He could hear the screams. It was all he could hear. Not even his heavy breathing could drown out the sounds. The screams were from souls passing through the Fade, souls that had gruesome deaths, from the sound of the screams. They always seemed to be near him and yet far away.

Alistair rested his head back on the cold rock wall behind him. The nightmare demon was slain. The Inquisitor, Hawke, and the others had escaped back to Adamant. Alistair was all who remained. He just had enough potions and rations left to keep him alive for a time.

How long had he been there? Trapped in the Fade? He couldn't remember. Days, time itself, seemed to blur there. He had been looking for a rift back to the world of the living. So far, he had been unable to find one that remained open long enough for him to fight off the demons near it, so he could get through.

His leg was roughly bandaged with what little he had. The last demon he fought clawed his leg pretty good. Silently he wondered if he'd be able to fight, much less walk right, again.

He felt any hope he had left in him drain away. Any good spirits around mostly kept their distance.

Closing his eyes, Alistair focused on blocking out the sounds, of anything other than what was around him. He tried to stay alert in case any demons tried to attack him as he rested. He feared he would go insane if he didn't find a way out or died soon.

His mind went where it always did: to the woman he loved. Her smile, her laugh, the very memory of her was what kept him going. But now... now he was having difficulty clinging to the thoughts of her. What did her laugh sound like again? Her scent, he knew it was rose, but what did that even smell like anymore?

Alistair felt his eyes start to water. Opening them he stared up at the green broken sky. The Fade in a dreaming sense was not like what he was seeing.

 _I don't remember it being so_ green _..._ he thought once.

“ _Green? Why green?”_ He could almost hear her say. _“Why not blue? Or purple? Is it weird that I thought I'd see more black or grey?”_

He almost chuckled, but all he could manage was a bittersweet smile.

The thought of not seeing the woman he loved again caused his heart to lurch painfully. All the plans they had made, the future they dreamed of...

All gone.

“I'm sorry, Atrina...” he mumbled as tears slipped down his cheeks. “It looks like we won't have little ones after all...”

Would Leliana tell her what happened? Would Atrina be furious and stop the search for the cure? He could almost picture her marching into Skyhold, threatening the whole of the Inquisition. Even though he knew he couldn't reach her thoughts, he prayed she wouldn't do anything rash. Leliana _had_ to calm her down, it had to be explained that it was Alistair's _choice._

Then she would cry...

A sob escaped him as he hung his head. He felt more broken over _her_ missing him than of himself. She had always been as protective of him as he was of her. It hurt more knowing he didn't get to say goodbye or tell her one last time how much he loved her.

Her name left his lips as he cried. His body shook as he gripped his sword tightly. If only he could see her one last time, tell her that he was okay even though he wasn't.

_She'd just see right through me, like she always does... She'd know I wasn't okay, that I was just saying it so she wouldn't be as sad... Maker, I just want to see her again, please._

The screams suddenly grew silent, causing him to pause and listen. Slowly he raised his head and looked around.

A crackling sound reached his ears before a flash of bright green caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat as a tear formed just a few feet from him. Renewed hope filled him before he suddenly heard the sounds of demons flocking towards the area.

Forcing himself up off the ground, Alistair used his sword as a cane to walk. He hobbled a little, but he was walking.

As the sounds of demons grew closer Alistair picked up in speed. He was almost there, he could almost see the sign of daylight through the rift.

Suddenly the rift grew brighter. “No!” he cried out, running towards it now, ignoring the pain in his leg. “Don't close--!”

He felt something jump on his back, forcing him to the ground. A shout of pain left him as he landed on his injured knee. Clutching his sword, he turned over, and stabbed the wraith in the face.

Another took it's place before Alistair could move. The rift flashed once more, almost as a warning to him, telling him that soon it would be closed for good. “No! I'm so _close_!” he shouted as he struggled against the demons.

His sword was knocked out of his hand and went flying into the rift. With limited options he used his shield to fight off the demon. He bashed the creature so hard that his shield splintered. The blow was hard enough to kill the demon, but he felt his arm crack in the process.

A shout of pain left him before he swallowed it. Practically crawling now, he made his way to the rift. _I'm begging you, please_ don't _close!_

Forcing himself up when he got to it, he reached out to touch it. The feeling of magic around his hand stung, but he didn't care. Pushing himself further into it, he let out grunts of pain, trying to endure it. Suddenly he felt something grab his arm from the other side. There was resistance from the rift, trying to keep him in the Fade, but with the help from the other side, Alistair made it through.

However, he collapsed before seeing who, or what, pulled him out.

 

Alistair opened his eyes only to wince at the sunlight. Slowly his other senses came to and he found himself covered in a warm blanket. A soft mattress held his body and it almost felt like how he would imagine laying on a cloud would feel like.

Was this real? Or had a demon taken over his thoughts?

Slowly, he opened his eyes once more, this time prepared. Sunlight streamed in through a window that was barely covered by a curtain. He could smell a fire going, causing him to glance towards the fireplace.

Alistair shifted his body a little, wanting to sit up, only to hiss in pain when he moved his leg. A groan left him as he settled back.

This couldn't be a dream. Surely he wouldn't still be in pain if it was.

The bed shifted a little causing him to open his eyes once more. Turning his head, he felt his breath catch in his throat, as he stared in shock.

Warm eyes and a warm smile greeted him as a cool rag touched his forehead. “Hello, lover,” she said softly as tears formed in Alistair's eyes.

“Y-you...” His throat felt scratchy as he tried to talk, but the woman before him softly shushed him.

“I'm here, you're safe...” Tears were forming in Atrina's eyes as she spoke.

Choking back a sob, Alistair forced himself to sit up, ignoring the protest his arm and leg were giving him. His love opened her mouth, ready to make him lay back down, only to be silenced as he hugged her close to him.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly as he cried. Her hand went through her hair as she left kisses on his shoulder and cheeks. “This is real, I promise,” she whispered, causing him to tighten his arm around her. “I'm never leaving you again.”

He pulled back a little and greedily kissed her lips. He started to pull her into his lap, but he hissed in pain when she brushed his leg. There was no resistance when she forced him back down onto the bed.

She clicked her tongue at him, but didn't scold him. Running her fingers through her hair she kissed his forehead. “The pain should fade in a couple of days... you've healed, but there was only so much we could do--”

“I don't care,” he whispered, raising his hand to her cheek. “All I care about is being here, with you.”

She smiled tenderly at him before kissing his hand. “I almost killed the Inquisitor... but apparently they were already trying to find a way to get you back,” she told him, earning a surprised look. “By Leliana's insistence, apparently.”

A soft hum left him as he suddenly felt drained of energy once more. “...You'll be here when I wake?”

Kissing his lips softly, she rubbed her nose against his. “Always...”

With that, Alistair closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

 

 


	4. Day Four: Exactly Like Your Mother’s Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair enjoying a day with his family.

A little boy with blonde hair ran through the field, laughing and shouting, as a mabari chased after him.

“Don't go too far, Duncan!” an elven woman called, looking heavy with child.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind as a chuckle reached her ear. “Don't worry, love. Grunt will look after him,” Alistair said as he looked down at his wife with a grin.

Atrina scoffed lightly, but leaned into his embrace. “He could get hurt...”

Alistair rolled his eyes before he turned her in his arms. “Atrina, you have to let him live a little.”

She gave him a tired look. “He's only _three_!”

“And _your_ son! He'll be fine, trust me,” he said with a grin. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he kissed down to her lips before kneeling down in front of her and kissing her belly. “If you stress about him, you'll make Rose upset.”

Atrina raised an eyebrow at him. “'Rose'?”

“Yes, 'Rose', what's wrong with that?” he asked, looking at her a little offended.

Atrina rolled her eyes. “What if I don't want a flower for a daughter? And how do you even know it'll be a girl?”

He grinned. “Saw it in a dream, actually.”

Atrina laughed a little. “A dream? I thought you didn't believe in visions?”

He scoffed as he placed his cheek to her belly. “Over the years I've learned to believe a lot of different things, my love... and I was right about Duncan being a boy,” he said, giving her a teasing grin.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through his hair. “And did this dream tell you that our daughter will be named Rose?”

He hummed a little. “No, I just like the name.” He left a peck on her stomach before standing up. “Do you have a better name in mind?”

Atrina looked away from him. “Well, no... but that's only because I'm horrible with names.”

“You've got that right,” he said before receiving an elbow to his stomach. “Ouch! Mercy, woman!” he said, causing her to laugh.

“Go check on your son!” she said, pushing him off.

“All right, all right,” he said as he moved away from her. “Will you be all right out here?”

Atrina gave him a look. “Of course I will be,” she said as she moved to sit down under the tree.

Alistair was at her side, helping her down. “Easy there...”

Atrina huffed and pouted slightly. “Why did I agree to get pregnant again?”

He knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek. “Because we both want a little girl.”

Her pout disappeared a little. “Well, let's pray you're right and this is a girl... I don't want to do this again,” she said as the pout returned in full force.

Alistair chuckled lightly. “Anything you wish, love.” He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before standing. “Now, after our adventurous son.” He gave her a wave as he set off across the field.

Alistair hummed lightly as he walked. He could see his son clearly as the boy played with the large mabari. A chuckle left him when Duncan grabbed a stick off the ground and pretended it was a sword.

“For the Grain Wargons!” Duncan cried before 'fighting' off the beast that Grunt was playing the role of.

Alistair almost doubled over in laughter. “It's _Grey Wardens_ , son,” he said as he came up to watch.

Duncan huffed, reminding Alistair of the boy's mother. “That's what I _said_ , daddy!”

“Of course, my mistake.” Alistair grinned as Duncan turned back to play fighting with Grunt.

The stick Duncan had chosen, however, was much too large for him. It kept getting stuck in the ground whenever the boy would charge. Alistair chuckled as it seemed like Duncan was trying to joust instead of fight with a sword. “Can I see your sword, Duncan?” he asked as his son huffed again in annoyance at not being able to fight properly.

Duncan dragged the stick over to Alistair and handed it to him. “Ruddy schord!”

Alistair chuckled as he looked over the stick. “Sword, Duncan,” he corrected lightly.

Duncan went behind him and climbed on his back. “Daddy, do you think there's a dragon in the trees?” His brown eyes were fixated on the forest that was beyond the field.

Alistair put down the stick, figuring his son had already moved on from playing with it. “Don't know, could be.”

Duncan bounced on his back, making Alistair grunt lightly. “Can we go see?”

Alistair chuckled as he pulled the child off his back. “Um, I don't think your mother would be too happy with that.”

“She can come too!”

Alistair shook his head as he smiled. “I don't think she'll like trekking in the woods right now,” he stated as he stood up, holding the boy in his arms. “Maybe after your sibling is born.”

Ducan started to climb up to his shoulder, making Alistair quickly grab him. He placed the boy on his shoulders and Duncan placed his hands over his father's eyes.

Alistair moved the small hands from his eyes, only for Duncan to grab his ears. “Hey, easy up there!” he said with a slight chuckle.

Duncan giggled as he placed his cheek on his father's head. “Oops!” He started playing with his hair.

“'Oops', he says...” Alistair said lightly, trying to ignore the slight pulling on his scalp. “Grunt, come on.”

Grunt came trotting up to them and remained at Alistair's side as they started heading back to where Atrina waited. Duncan giggled and waved at the dog. “Hi!”

Grunt barked back, wagging his short tail.

“Did you ever fight a dragon, daddy?” Duncan asked as he placed his small chin on his father's head.

Alistair winced as his child's chin would bounce up and hit him as he walked. “Don't put your chin there, Duncan,” he told him and felt relieved when Duncan raised his chin off his head. “And yes, I've fought a few-- I seem to remember telling you about them.”

“I want to hear again! You and Momma have the best stories!” Duncan grinned as he looked down at his father. “I want to meet a dragon one day! Can we get one?”

Alistair laughed. “You want one as a pet, do you?”

“Yeah!” Duncan started bouncing with excitement.

Alistair's grip tightened on his son's ankles. “They don't make very good pets-- what with setting things on fire and all.”

“B-but, we can train it! Like Grunt!”

“Grunt is a mabari,” he stated before remembering that Duncan wouldn't really understand. “Grunt is special, meaning not all animals will learn like he did.”

Grunt barked in agreement as he lifted his head high.

Alistair scoffed lightly. “Don't get too big of a head.”

Grunt huffed in response.

“When will the baby get here?” Duncan suddenly asked, changing the conversation around once more.

Alistair coughed nervously. “Uh, well, shouldn't be too much longer, maybe another month or two.”

“Will momma go back to normal after the baby gets here?” Duncan asked as he leaned over his father's head to look him in the eyes.

Alistair stopped walking. “Well, eventually,” he answered, though he didn't sound very sure.

Duncan tilted his head before sitting back on his father's shoulders. “What's it gonna be?”

Alistair relaxed a little as he started walking again. “We don't know yet, we won't know until it gets here.”

Duncan was quiet for a moment and Alistair thought the conversation was over. “...Will you love it more than me?”

Alistair paused completely as he felt shocked by the question. “Duncan,” he began as he pulled his son from his shoulders. Holding him in his arms he looked the small boy in the eye. “We'll always love you and we'll love your sibling just as much.”

Duncan had a small pout on his face as he reached up and traced his father's nose. “But I'll have to share you and momma...”

Alistair smiled softly as he kissed the small hand on his face. “Your mother and I have plenty of love to go around. Besides, your sibling will look up to you.”

Duncan made a sound that was a cross between a scoff and a snort. “Well, _yeah_ , it'll be shorter than me.”

Alistair chuckled. “Yes, but that wasn't what I meant. I mean your brother or sister will be looking to you for guidance and protection.”

“You mean I can boss it around?”

“Well, no,” he said, earning a pout from the boy. “You'll be their protector and help them with things that you know the answers to.”

“Oh... do I get a schord?”

Alistair held back rolling his eyes. “No, not til you're older.”

“...So when I'm-- um...” Duncan looked down at his fingers, trying to figure out how many he needed. Holding up two on one hand and two on the other, he grinned. “This many?”

“Um, not quite, a little older... more like...” Alistair adjusted the number of fingers, having Duncan hold up ten fingers. “That many-- with your mother's permission, of course.” _And it's made of wood..._

Duncan looked at the fingers as he tried to figure how how many he was holding. “Oh... so when I'm your age?”

Alistair let out a bark of laughter. “You need more fingers than _that_ , Duncan, to get my age!”

“What's this about ages?” Atrina called as they got closer.

Duncan waved both his hands at his mother. “Hi, Momma! Daddy says I can have a schord when I'm older!”

Atrina waved back before giving Alistair an amused look. “Oh, did he now?”

Alistair chuckled nervously as he set Duncan down. “Well, I said with _your_ permission...”

Duncan ran the rest of the way to his mother before colliding into her side. “Daddy says there's a dragon in the trees!” he said excitedly before putting his face to his mother's stomach. “Hurry up, baby! I want to see the dragon!”

Alistair ran his hand over his face as Atrina laughed. “That's not what I meant...”

“Has it been two months yet? It feels like it!” Duncan asked as he looked at his parents. “I want the baby here now!”

Alistair sat down next to Atrina with a small groan. “Duncan, it hasn't even been two minutes yet...”

Duncan blinked. “Isn't that what I said?”

“He gets this from you, you know,” Alistair said as he looked over at Atrina.

She glared at him before nudging him with her shoulder. “Oh please.”

“Momma, why don't I have ears like yours?”

Alistair and Atrina looked at Duncan in surprise. They watched as he tugged on his own ears, as if trying to make them pointy. He stopped when it started to hurt.

Atrina smiled softly. “That's because I'm different than your father.”

Duncan blinked and tilted his head. “So... only girls have pointy ears?”

Alistair snorted in laughter, only to shut up when Atrina elbowed him. “Um, no, son,” he began after clearing his throat. “Your mother's an elf.”

“...But grandma Fi has pointy ears...”

Alistair and Atrina shared a look. “Well... that's because she's an elf too.”

“Did you forget that grandpa Cyrion has pointy ears like me?”

Duncan made a face as he thought back. “Oh yeeeah... I forget,” he said with a shrug. “But why don't I have them? Or daddy? Grandma Fi is your momma, right?”

Alistair chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Um, yes... yes she is...” Even after three years it still felt strange to know that the once Grey Warden, turned Grand Enchanter of Orlais, was his actual birth mother. “My father was human, though, and, um...”

Atrina smiled. “Your daddy just has stronger genes.”

Duncan tilted his head once more. “Genes?”

Alistair placed his hand on Duncan's head. “You'll understand more when you're older.”

Duncan pouted before Grunt came up next to him and licked his cheek. “Ack! Grunt!” He giggled as Grunt nuzzled his snout against him.

“Saved by the dog,” Alistair whispered in Atrina's ear, causing her to giggle lightly.

“He's very sharp, like his father.”

Alistair scoffed as he wrapped an arm around her. “I think you're confused, love.” He kissed her cheek as he rested a hand on her stomach. “You're the sharp one out of the two of us.”

She gave him a look. “You always give yourself so little credit.”

Alistair shrugged. “Keeps me from getting a big head.”

Before Atrina could reply Duncan climbed into Alistair's lap and put his ear to his mother's stomach. “Shh, baby's talking...”

The couple shared an amused look as Duncan listened intensely. He jumped back when the baby kicked. “Hey! That's not nice,” he said with a pout.

“I guess it didn't like you listening in?” Alistair said as he pulled his son further into his lap.

Duncan crossed his arms as he pouted. “I just wanted to know how she was doing.”

“Oh, so you both think it'll be a girl?” Atrina asked as she rubbed her stomach.

Duncan nodded enthusiastically. “Uh-huh! And I'mma keep her safe from the barkspawn and the dragons!”

“Darkspawn, dear,” Atrina corrected lightly.

“That's what I said.”

“Of course, son.” Alistair kissed the top of his head as Duncan beamed brightly at them.

“What's her name gonna be?” Duncan asked as he gripped a fist full of grass and pulled it up.

“Well, we haven't figured that out yet,” Atrina answered before Alistair could voice his opinion. She pointedly ignored his pout.

“Will she tell you when she gets here?” Duncan asked as he looked up at her with his large brown eyes.

Alistair smiled softly as Atrina rested her head on his shoulder. “Maybe...” she answered as he kissed the top of her head.

Duncan stood up in Alistair's lap and gave Atrina a kiss on her nose. “I get to kiss you too!”

Atrina giggled softly. “Aww, I love both of your kisses.”

“Yes, but you love mine more,” Alistair whispered in her ear, earning an elbow to the rib. “You're so cruel.”

Atrina didn't pay him a look as Duncan kissed her stomach. He sat back in his father's lap as he looked up at them. “Do you think she felt that?”

“I'm sure she did,” Atrina said before motioning him to stand up. She kissed his cheek just as Alistair kissed his other one.

Duncan giggled. “Daddy! Your whiskers tickle!”

Alistair pouted. “Meow?” he said, earning a series of giggles from both his wife and son. He grinned before grabbing Duncan and rubbing his face against his cheek.

The boy squealed in laughter and kicked his legs. “No-oo! Dadd-yy!”

“Aww, I just want to _love_ you!” Alistair teased as he moved the boy away from Atrina to avoid her getting kicked.

Atrina laughed. “Alistair! Let him go!” she said as she tugged on his arm.

Alistair turned to her before setting down Duncan. “All right...” he said with a mischievous look in his eye.

Atrina's eyes widened. “Uh-oh,” she mumbled as she realized too late that she was now a target.

Alistair grinned as he grabbed her and rubbed his face against her neck. She shrieked at the contact. “Ali- _stair_!”

He held her close to him as he started kissing her neck. She struggled lightly against him, but not enough to tell him that she actually wanted to be let go of. Giggles left her as he kissed all the way up to her ear.

“Raawr!” Duncan let out as he jumped onto Alistair's back.

Alistair pulled back from Atrina in surprise as Duncan climbed up him. “Ah-- hey!”

“Unhand her, darkspane!” Duncan shouted as Atrina laughed.

Alistair almost corrected him, but was distracted by the fact that Duncan was now hanging from his neck. “Never!” he shouted back as he put himself between his son and wife. “She is mine, Grey Warden!”

“Help me, Grey Warden!” Atrina said while laughing.

Duncan climbed further onto Alistair, making him lean forward in case the boy fell. “I'll beat you with my trusty dog!”

Grunt barked in excitement as he jumped around them. When Duncan yelled for him to attack, Grunt jumped on Alistair from the side, avoiding Atrina getting hurt.

“Ack!” Alistair coughed as he landed on the ground. “Hey! No using the dog!” he exclaimed as he struggled with Grunt trying to lick him.

Atrina laughed before calling Grunt off of Alistair. The mabari listened to his mistress and trotted back over to her. Duncan quickly pounced on his father before he could get up.

“Oof! Careful!” he said before grabbing his son and tickling him.

Duncan giggled and squirmed in his arms.

“Quick, Grey Warden!” Atrina said, catching Alistair's attention. “Use his weakness! His nose!”

Alistair scoffed before Duncan grabbed his nose and squeezed. “Nuu, nut the nose!” he cried out before dying over-dramatically. His tongue stuck out of his mouth.

Duncan stood in triumph on his father's chest. “The Bwright is over! Grey Wargens win again!”

Atrina clapped happily. “Bravo! And this one was much shorter than the last one too!”

Duncan jumped off his father, earning an “oof” from the older man, and ran to his mother. Atrina hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

Alistair sat up and looked at his, still growing, family. Atrina smiled at him as Duncan spoke to her stomach of the game they had just played.

Alistair returned the smile. He finally had everything he wanted...

A family and a home.

 

 


	5. Day Five: I hate you. You’re a bad person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is missing Atrina and Zevran is there to help perk him up.

Alistair let out a sigh. He and the wardens, that had joined him from Weisshaupt, worked diligently to take care of the last remaining bands of darkspawn in Ferelden. It was a daunting task, but one that needed to be done.

He just wished that he didn't have to be separated from his love.

 _I knew this was going to happen... that we would end up assigned to different things. I just wish it didn't happen so soon,_ he thought, sighing once more.

“Alistair, if you keep sighing like that then you'll make the other, more serious faced, wardens, throw you over the next ravine,” Zevran said from the human's side.

Alistair felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. “Right, sorry...”

Zevran rolled his eyes when Alistair didn't retort with his usual sort of comeback. “Ah, missing Atrina, I see.”

Alistair hung his head a little. “...No point in denying it...”

Zevran shook his head. “My friend, I know you miss her, for I too miss mi amor...” he said in a wistful tone.

“I'm still surprised Wanda wanted to be a Warden... she _hates_ the Deep Roads,” Alistair commented as he thought about the mage.

Zevran chuckled as he fingered his earring. “I tried to talk her out of it, but, alas, once Wanda has her mind set to something...”

Alistair hummed in understanding. “Just like Atrina... I suppose that's why they're friends, huh?” he said before letting out another sigh. “Her last letter has me worried...”

“Ah, the darkspawn appearing at Vigil's Keep, yes? I seem to recall having to stop you from leaving camp and marching all the way to Amaranthine.”

Alistair winced a little at the memory. “That's probably why the others have let you stay...”

“Quite right, though being sworn to secrecy or facing death is... disconcerting...”

Alistair shook his head. “I can see Wanda bringing down a whole mountain if they even tried it.”

Zevran smiled at the image. “Ah yes, mi amor would do that, wouldn't she?”

A smile lit Alistair's face as well. “And Atrina would have to talk her down before she did anything worse... and that's _after_ the mountain falls.”

A chuckle left the elf. “Our women are formidable, no?”

Alistair poked the fire in front of them, keeping the flames alive. “Very...” He felt a hand on his shoulder before he looked to Zevran.

“We both know they can more than handle themselves, Alistair,” Zevran happily reminded him. “There's no reason to be worried. I mean, it helps no one, really.”

Alistair nodded a little. “You're right... I just...”

“Miss her? Can't stop thinking about her? Miss feeling her small bosom in your--”

“Zevran!” Alistair's face was bright red as the elf chuckled.

“What? Too spot on?”

Alistair groaned as he ran his gloved hand over his face. “Why do I even...”

“Because we're friends, Alistair,” Zevran said with a grin as the warden looked back at him in annoyance.

Alistair scoffed. “You're the most annoying friend ever then...”

“Ouch, my heart, Alistair, you have wounded me!” Zevran held his chest dramatically before falling into Alistair's lap. “Kiss me to make it better.”

Alistair rolled his eyes before standing up. Zevran fell to the ground with a groan.

“Ah... that was really uncalled for, my friend.”

“No, I think it's just what the healer ordered,” Alistair commented as he stepped over him.

Zevran chuckled as he sat up. “Glad to have you back, was getting tired of the mopey human who took your place.”

Alistair gave him a pointed look. “You're saying you've been acting like that just so I would stop sighing?”

“It wasn't _just_ the sighing, Alistair,” Zevran began as he stood up and dusted off his leathers. “It was the sad eyes, the long moments of unusual silence, and your constant pacing when we weren't traveling or sitting.”

Alistair glanced away from him. “How is it you're your cheery self? Don't you miss Wanda?”

Zevran scoffed. “Of course I do! I dream about her every night,” he said as he walked up to him. “But just because we are apart doesn't mean she's not still here.” He placed a hand over his heart.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. “That's extremely corny of you.”

Zevran shrugged. “What can I say? Even I can be corny and sappy.”

A chuckle left Alistair as he shook his head. “Riiight, I still remember that awful poetry you serenaded to Wanda.”

A scoff left the elf as he looked insulted. “At least I was doing something, unlike you and your moments of 'Oh, Zevran, she doesn't see me that way! She ran from me when I kissed her!'”

Alistair felt himself heat up in embarrassment. “I-- I did _not_ sound like that!”

Zevran chuckled. “No, but close!”

Alistair raised his fists as he groaned. Then he dropped his hands as he sighed. “You know what? At the time you helped me, so... thank you,” he said, earning a surprised look from him. “I don't remember if I ever told you that.”

Zevran's expression eased into a soft smile. “No... but you're welcome, nonetheless. You were my friend then and are my friend now, Alistair. It's been an honor helping you,” he said as he put his hand on the taller man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Both in the field of battle and in the field of love.”

Alistair chuckled as he shook his head. “Glad to have you here, Zev.”

Zevran grinned. “I knew you would warm up to me eventually, Warden.”

Alistair rolled his eyes with a smile. “All right, all right.”

 


	6. Day Seven: Cheese fondue! Rare and non-canon pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair enjoys the company of his fellow male warden than he feels he can admit. A moment together in the forest proves to be more revealing than either warden thought...
> 
> Trigger warning, past sexual abuse on a child briefly mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day seven that you're about to read. Day Six is located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12669123/chapters/28879434 
> 
> Sooo I know that Alistair x Male Warden is not canon and can only be done in Origins if you have the mods for it. I haven’t really ever explored that option, but I have seen some Alistair x Male Warden that made me smile. But, um, seeing as I have never eeever written malexmale in my life… this is new to me, so I’m sorry if anything seems off. I haven’t really read much mxm either, so…  
> This is a warden I have never made, he just appeared as I thought of what to do for this prompt. He has dark tan skin (think like Dorian or Isabela) and yellow-green eyes. I mentally picture his hair a dark brown, though I never mention it in this. I never say what his vallaslin is, but that’s because I’m indecisive, sooooo picture whatever you like :D Sorry for any errors, I wrote this all just now and I need to go to bed X’D

Alistair breathed in the forest air. Ever since he started traveling he found that he enjoyed traveling the forest more than any other terrain. Sure, there were more animals, more chances for an ambush by enemies, But the way the light shined through the leaves of the tress, the roots would twist above the ground, and the way nature just surrounded him. He found it all to be breath taking and he was always in slight awe when he entered one.

“Enjoying yourself?”

He glanced down at the Dalish elf at his side and grinned sheepishly. “This might sound silly to you, but, uh, yes.”

Tenevron chuckled lightly, sending a slight warm feeling over his comrade. “Not at all, it still catches my breath too-- and I've been traveling all my life.” He smiled warmly as he looked up at the trees.

Alistair returned the smile, finding himself, once again, gazing over his friend's vallaslin. It was so intricate and he found it pleasing to look at. His eyes followed the lines and shapes, taking in the way it highlighted some of the elf's features.

Tenevron suddenly glanced his way and Alistair felt himself get trapped by his yellow-green eyes. They held each others gazes for a moment before Teveron quirked an eyebrow. “You're staring longer than usual, Lethallin.”

Alistair heated up and swallowed a little, but didn't look away. “Well... your facial tattoos are beautiful,” he said, lowering his eyelids a little as he studied him. “How do you expect me _not_ to stare?”

Tenevron blinked, and his eyes were wider in surprise before glancing away with slight laughter, as his cheeks tinged pink a little. Alistair told himself that the pride he felt about making the elf blush was from making him embarrassed, but deep down he had a hard time believing it.

“You know...” Alistair began, glancing away from him finally. “When the Blight is over... will you miss it?”

Tenevron's skin returned to it's usual color as he looked at him confused. “The Blight?”

Alistair chuckled, feeling himself blush in embarrassment at his poor wording. “No, uh, I meant... th-the traveling?”

Tenevron turned fully to him, causing Alistair to pause in walking. His heart suddenly pounded fast as the elf looked at him with hooded eyes. “That's not what you mean.”

Alistair swallowed a little harder than he meant to when Tenevron stepped closer to him. Unlike city elves, Tenevron stood at the same height as Alistair, which made it harder to avoid looking him in the eye.

“I-- uh...” Alistair felt himself step back a little only to trip on a root. Tanned hands grabbed him to soften the blow of hitting his back against a tree. His breath caught in his throat when he felt more than saw Tenevron step closer to him.

Yellow-green eyes bore into his and Alistair felt light headed. Maker, he was too close.

“I'm not letting you go, Vhenan,” Tenevron whispered as his nose lightly hovered near Alistair's. “I will fight to stay by your side. I promise you that.”

A slight shiver went through the human male at the way he spoke. “... What does that mean?” he asked, finding his voice. Alistair had been called 'shem' and 'lethallin' by Tenevron, but this word, _vhenan_ , was completely new.

Tenevron's eyes widened in surprise, as if he hadn't realized he used the word. His skin turned pink once more and Alistair was close enough to see even the tips of his ears had turned colors. “It...” His eyes jumped to his lips and Alistair subconsciously parted them a little.

An elven curse left his dark lips before Alistair suddenly found them connected with his own. Barely a second past before he returned the abrasive kiss. Tenevron coaxed him to move his lips against his and he followed.

When a tongue licked his lip, Alistair tensed, before relaxing at the feel of fingers in his hair. He eased more into the kiss, a soft moan leaving him as he felt pressure in his trousers.

His eyes snapped open before he hastily broke the kiss, leaning his head back against the tree behind him. He breathed heavily, his heart pounding and his mind running a mile a minute.

It took him a moment to realize that Tenevron was breathing just as hard, his head buried in the crook of his neck. He looked down at him and was stunned to find that they were on the ground, with the elf straddling him.

 _When... when did we..._ Alistair couldn't remember sliding down the tree at all, though, the slight stinging feeling on his back was enough of a confirmation for him.

“Ma vhenan...”

Alistair looked down at him in surprise. “What?” His voice sounded thick even to his own ears.

Tenevron peeked his yellow-green eyes at him before pulling back. “Ma vhenan means 'my heart'...” He sat up and looked down at him, his hand caressing his cheek.

Alistair felt his chest tighten as he realized how vulnerable his comrade suddenly looked. With a shaky hand, he reached up and traced a line of the elf's vallaslin. “S-so... 'vhenan' by itself...”

“Is heart, yes.” Tenevron sighed before reaching down and leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Creators, Alistair... you make it so hard to hold back...” he mumbled against his skin.

Alistair closed his eyes at the feeling of lips on his skin. His hand gripped the nape of Tenevron's neck, keeping him against him. No words left him as he had trouble of thinking any.

“I wanted to wait...” Tenevron said as he placed his forehead against his. “I wanted you to come to me...”

“I...” Still nothing left him as he tried to form words. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, was he? “I... I was told to keep feelings like this locked away...” he murmured, closing his eyes. “The Chantry... it...”

Tenevron stroked his cheek, comforting him and reassuring him. The words felt easier to come out now.

“Th-there... was a boy I knew in templar training. He... he was my friend. At least, I thought he was...” he said as his mind shifted to the memory. “We... he was a couple of years older than me. He laughed at my jokes and looked out for me... I found him... attractive, but I didn't fully understand at the time. I thought it was normal to see both girls and boys that way...” he said with a light scoff in his tone. “I told him that and he said he thought the same about me...

“Then, one day, when we were alone, he... he kissed me.” Alistair's eyes opened, but he wasn't really seeing Tenevron. “It surprised me, but... he reassured me it was all right... friends could kiss. He wanted to show me things, he told me... I'd enjoy it...

“The next thing I knew, I... had him in my hand...” Alistair whispered as he felt Tenevron tense. “The bell sounded, so nothing more happened... I... I told a Sister...” He took a shaky breath. “Then my friend was gone and... the Mother told me how what he did was wrong and feelings like that were sinful in the eyes of the Maker...” Tears slipped down his cheeks and Alistair's wondered when he started crying. “All I kn-knew was... my friend was gone... all because I told a Sister--”

Tenevron forced him to look up at him. “You did nothing wrong. What _he_ did was wrong... He tried to take advantage of you... You're not to blame, but your feelings _aren't_ wrong. There is _nothing_ wrong with feeling that way about a male. Even if there was, it wouldn't matter... What you feel, what your heart tells you... _That_ matters.”

Alistair clinched his eyes shut as more tears slipped down his cheeks. Tenevron wiped them clean before rubbing his nose against his. Copper brown eyes opened in awe as the elf left a soft kiss on his lips.

“I won't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with...” Tenevron promised him. “If you feel it best, we can--”

Alistair silenced him as he raised up and kissed him. The quick response made him cling to the man above him. Pulling away, he remained close. “Maker, I don't think I can keep hiding how I feel after this...”

Tenevron smiled lovingly. “You won't have to... not with me, Vhenan.”

Alistair smiled brightly. “I think I'm going to like that nickname...”

 

 

 


End file.
